A Not so Normal Life
by Animeloves001
Summary: Harry Potter liked to consider himself a normal 10 year old boy with a normal life, being raised by his God parents, Siruis and Remus. However, his life changes drastically when his God parents hand him a letter from Hogwarts on his 11th birthday, and Harry has to deal with a whole new life, where he is everything but normal. Some slash pairings. Rating may change.


Disclaimer: I don't not own Harry Potter

Sirius and Remus are a couple in this, and there may be more slash couples in this, but I'm not sure.

* * *

Something was up.

Harry Potter, age ten, had no idea what was going on.

For as long as he could remember, he lived with his God father, Sirius Black, and his God fathers' _special friend_ , Remus Lupin. They seemed normal, most of the time. And Harry loved them both very much. They were the only family he had, and he was perfectly happy.

Harry didn't remember his parents, he was told that they were killed protecting him when he was one year old. Protecting him from who? Harry never knew, and no one ever told him. All he ever got for an answer, was _'You'll know everything on your eleventh birthday'_.

Harry liked to consider himself a normal boy at the age of ten (almost eleven!). He had a very happy life and childhood. He wasn't spoiled at all, but his guardians did whatever they could to make him happy. He would occasionally get in trouble, as most kids his age did, but he was a happy, well behaved child.

He had finished grade five with good grades, and was going into grade six. Although, he wasn't exactly sure _where_ he was going.

Sirius and Remus had told him he was going to a new school, but they never said where. As he was concluding his school year, he could see excitement on their faces. Excitement, and relief. They were always whispering things to one another and whenever Harry appeared in the room they were in, they would immediately change the subject.

Every now and then, he would catch some words he had never heard of, nor that he knew the meaning of. " _Hogwarts_ " and " _Muggles_ " meant nothing to him. Try as he might, he couldn't find anything to do with either in the library. Anyone he asked looked at him as though he were crazy.

He always loved listening to stories that Sirius or Remus told him of their school years. They had gone to school with Harry's parents, James and Lily (Evans, at the time) Potter. Harry assumed that they went to some sort of boarding school, because they always talked about how they shared their room with James and another boy named Peter. They talked about going home for the holidays, and how Sirius always dreaded going home for the summer, because his family didn't like him very much, but were obliged to take him back every summer.

Harry briefly wondered if he was being sent to the boarding school too.

It made his chest tight. He didn't want to go to a boarding school. From what he gathered, parents sent their kids away to boarding school when they wanted to get rid of them. Surely Remus and Sirius didn't want to get rid of him, right?

The more Harry thought about it, the more he believed it to be true. His guardians always seemed to be keeping secrets from him lately, _big_ secrets. It also almost seemed as though they were moving. Quick glances past their bedroom showed that there were quite a few things astray. While Sirius was a bit more relaxed, Remus liked to keep things in order, and there was no way he'd let their bedroom become messy.

Harry would sometimes hear them talk about " _Being excited to get out of here and go back home._ "

Whenever Harry asked one of them, their answer would always be the same.

"Don't fret Harry, you'll find out on your eleventh birthday!" One of them would say with a knowing smile.

Well, Harry was turning eleven tomorrow, and wasn't sure if he should be excited or depressed.

Harry awoke with a start and reached for his glasses on his bedside table. He donned them and looked over at the clock. It read "8:47" in bright red neon. He sighed and swung his feet over the edge of his bed. He knew Remus would be up by now, making breakfast. Sirius would usually be on his way out the door to work, wherever that was.

That was another thing Harry found out about his guardians. Remus, for as long as he could remember, stayed home, He often heard Remus talking to Sirius about how hard it was for people like _him_ to find a job, when they thought Harry wasn't around or listening. Harry couldn't imagine someone not wanting to give Remus a job. Remus was the most kind and gentle people that Harry knew.

Sirius never seemed to mind though. Whatever it was that he did, job wise, he seemed to love it. He left every morning at 9 AM, and would be back around 3PM. Sometimes he would be back later, or earlier, and sometimes he would have to leave for a few days at a time. Harry had no clue what Sirius did.

"Good morning Harry!" Remus smiled, walking over to Harry and hugging him tightly, smiling down upon him.

"Happy birthday!" He said, putting his arm around the young boy.

"Yes Harry, a very happy eleventh birthday to you!" Sirius said, walking over to his Godson and hugging him.

"Sirius, you're home! Shouldn't you be at work?" Harry asked, surprised, but happy that Sirius was still him. He was hoping that the man had taken off for his birthday, but was wondering if it was just a coincidence that he was still home.

"It's not every day your young man turns eleven, now is it! So of course I took off. I've taken off for the rest of the week, actually. Remus and I have many things planned for you. We've waited ten years for you to turn eleven, and now we can finally tell you everything." Sirius spoke in an excited voice.

"Yes, after today, we can go back home." Remus sighed.

"Go home? So it's true then? You're sending me away to that boarding school that you lot went to?" Harry asked, dread in his stomach. He could feel his chest tightening, and heart pounding.

"Well, yes and no Harry. It's not what you think." Remus spoke, trying to calm the boy down. He could tell Harry was getting nervous.

"Have I been a bother to you?"

"What? Harry, why on earth would you think that?!" Sirius yelled, shocked that his Godson thought he was a burden. Him and Remus loved Harry as if he were their own son.

"Why else would you be sending me away to boarding school? Isn't that what parents to when they want to get rid of their kids?" Harry asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Harry, all people of your age go here. It's quite normal." Remus said, grabbing a letter that was on the table and handing it to Harry.

"Here, read this. It's for you. It came this morning via owl post."

"What? Owl post?" Harry asked, bewildered. He read the front of the letter.

 _Mr. H Potter_

 _The room at the top of the stairs_

 _31 Ashcault place_

 _London,_

 _England_

Harry gazed at the letter for a moment. There was no stamp, and no return address. How did it get delivered? Did _owl post_ , whatever that was, not require any of those things?

He flipped over the letter, opened it, and pulled out what was inside. It felt weird, and wasn't a normal piece of paper. He opened it up, and another piece of paper fell out, falling to the ground. Harry ignored it for a moment, and read the letter.

At the top was a coat of arms with an H in the middle, surrounded by four animals. A lion, a snake, a badger and an eagle. On the bottom of it, were the words " _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_ "

He read on.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_ _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at_ _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ _. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._ _Term begins on_ _1 September_ _. We await your owl by no later than_ _31 July_ _._ _Yours sincerely,_ _Minerva McGonagall_ _Deputy Headmistress_

Harry stared at the letter, not believing anything that it said. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? It was rubbish. Were Sirius and Remus playing a cruel joke on him before they sent him away.

"What is this rubbish?" Harry asked, shoving the letter into Sirius' hands.

"Harry, language." Remus warned.

"It's no rubbish, Harry. You're going to Hogwarts, the best place a witch or wizard can go to get an education! We went there," Sirius said, motioning to himself and Remus "As did your parents." He smiled.

"I don't understand. What does it all mean? Hogwarts?" Harry thought for a moment, "I've heard that name before! You've mentioned it before." He recalled. It was one of the things he heard them talk about, that held no meaning.

"What it means, is that Sirius and I, your parents...we're wizards and witches. There's a whole world of things you don't even know of, Harry. And Hogwarts is a stepping stone on your journey into becoming a great wizard."

"What?"

"You're a wizard, Harry."

* * *

I've always wanted to write a "Sirius and Remus raise Harry" sort of story, and this is what became of it. Not exactly what I wanted, but I still like how this came out. Yes, they raised Harry in the muggle world, and it'll be explained next chapter why they did it.

Sirius and Remus are a couple in this, so be warned. I really love them together. Next to Ron and Hermione, they're my favorite couple.

Also, any ideas who Harry should be paired up with? Although it's much later in the story, since this will be going through all seven years, I still want to think about it!

Let me know what you think so far. It's been a long time since I've written anything, and even longer since I've written for Harry Potter. I'm also always open for suggestions.


End file.
